


The Work is Never Done

by wraisedbywolves



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Judgements, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraisedbywolves/pseuds/wraisedbywolves
Summary: No rest for the wicked--or for the just





	

She’s been in field for the last two weeks, sleeping in tents or on the ground, and she’s so glad to be out of her armor that she doesn’t even stop to think about how she must look crossing the Hall in her arming doublet.

She just wants to retreat to her quarters where she can enjoy the simple comforts of a bath and a bed, but there are two guards flanking the throne and one of them clears her throat nervously as she approaches the door to her rooms. She pauses with her hand on the latch, so tired, so ready to be out of sight and away from the constant demands of the Inquisition, but she does pause. 

“Sergeant Nerian, right? What is it?”

The sergeant swallows hard, but the Inquisitor has always been kind to her. She just knows that look, the weariness of the soldier, and hates that her duty forces her to put more on those worn shoulders.

“There’s a prisoner in the dungeons awaiting your judgement, Inquisitor.”

Iohanna takes her hand off the latch and stands up a little straighter. She tries to hide her own exhaustion, and nods to the guard.

“Alright. Have them brought up, then.”

“Ser, if you need to rest, he can wait,”

“It’s alright, sergeant. I won’t keep a man waiting to learn his fate. That would be cruel.”

She sits down, still in her dusty gambeson and with mud on her boots and she knows what she must look like, but that doesn’t matter. The work of the Inquisition is never done, and she won’t slow it down for her own petty comforts.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people were laughing about the "Inquisijammies" before we got the patch with more casual outfits for Skyhold, but I actually really liked that look because it's the arming doublet your character wears under their gear. I like the idea that the inquisitor is ready to get up and hit the road at any moment, never really off duty.
> 
> Curious about Iohanna? Here's a quick summary image of what she's all about: http://wraisedbywolves.tumblr.com/image/129709959982


End file.
